reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffalo Soldier
Buffalo Soldier is a major character featured in Red Dead Revolver. With the addition of the Legends and Killers DLC pack, Buffalo Soldier is a multiplayer character model in Red Dead Redemption. Background Buffalo Soldier was a soldier in the U.S. Army. He was captured by General Diego and forced to work in the Bear Mountain Mine. Buffalo tells Red that he was a former slave. ''Red Dead Revolver'' When Red Harlow is captured by Diego, he is thrown in the same cell as the Soldier. They begin to talk, and a few hours later, Red's cousin Shadow Wolf arrives to rescue them. After escaping their cells in the mine, Buffalo then makes his way to Brimstone on a stagecoach to tell Governor Griffon to send U.S. reinforcements against the Mexican Army. After fending off bandits and arriving at Brimstone, he goes to tell the Governor only to be locked up again by the Governor himself, who is working with Diego. However, he is freed in the attack on the Governor's mansion, and joins Red in the fight. After they reach the roof, a TNT explosion cripples him, but he urges Red to go on without him. After Red killed Griffon, it is revealed that he survived the ordeal. Sheriff Bartlett offers money to Red for killing Griffon, Red decline, taking Griffon's Scorpion Revolver and giving Buffalo Soldeir his Old Pistol. Equipment His equipment consists of a US Cavalry Uniform (a blue formal military suit with a small, slanted cap called a kepi), and a Repeater Rifle with attached bayonet. Contrary to popular opinion the repeating rifle is not inaccurate, the Union army began using repeating rifles (Spencer repeating rifle M1861) in limited numbers as early as 1864 ). Additionally the 9th and 10th Cav (Coloured) were not formed until 1867. The Repeater itself is most likely a Winchester Repeater, the Repeater of choice at the time, and one of the most well known guns in American history. Quotes *''"Hey, you! Pull the rag out your quim and fight like a man!"'' *''"Look at these ass wipes! Tearing this place up will be a cake walk."'' *''"Y'all nothing but cowards. Killing ya'll will be nothing but a piece of cake."'' *''"Y'all shit kickers better hit the trail before I lay you out stiff."'' *''"An eye for an eye, asswipes. A tooth for a goddamn tooth."'' *''"Ain't a man alive that can out shoot me: Negro, white, Injun, or otherwise."'' *''"Look at y'all cowards. One gunshot and you shit your unmentionables."'' *''"I'm sending all y'all tenderfoots to hell, and can't a soul stop me."'' *''"The army learned me how to put you fools six foot deep."'' *''"I'm Buffalo Soldier, you hear me? All grit and no bullshit."'' *''"Who want me to put them on the sunset trail? I can arrange it."'' *''"I'm Buffalo Soldier, ya hear? I'll shoot the tits off a young heiffer."'' *''"I'll shoot the balls off a goddamn squirrel!"'' *''"Who wanna one-way trip to Saint Peter? I'll fix you good!"'' *''"Y'all ass-kissers ain't gonna be above snakes for long!"'' *''"I'm army-trained, ya greenhorns! I'll plug you dead with one shot!"'' *''"What's wrong? You Nancys afraid of lil' ol' Buffalo Soldier?"'' *''"Don't you know who I am? Buffalo Soldier! Shootist extraordinaire!"'' *''"Don't y'all know who I am? Buffalo Soldier! The shootinist fool in the West!"'' *''"This here bullet's gonna cook y'all like bacon 'n' beans!"'' *''"I'm Buffalo Soldier, the toughest black son-of-a-bitch alive!"'' Trivia *"The Buffalo Soldiers" was a nickname given to the U.S. 10th Cavalry Regiment, and later the term was used to describe any African-American soldier in the U.S. Army. *Buffalo Soldier is a playable character in the Legends and Killers pack for Red Dead Redemption. *According to his uniform Buffalo Soldier is a Sergeant, denoted by the three chevrons on his coat, from Echo Troop, 2nd Cavalry Regiment, by the crossed cavalry sabers on his cap (two on the top, E on the bottom) *Buffalo Soldier is the only character other than Red and Manny Quinn that is playable in more than one chapter. *He is listed in Sheriff Bartlett's Journal under the 'Heroes '''section. Gallery Buffalosoldier.png| as a ''Redemption Multiplayer skin. File: Rdrlegkill_manzanitaact.jpg‎|Buffalo Soldier in as he appears in the Legends and Killers DLC. LightningRifle.jpg|Buffalo aims his Lightning Rifle. Rdr-buffalo.jpg Related Content es:Buffalo Soldier Category:Revolver Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Multiplayer characters